cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
GOONS-CSA War
The GOONS-CSA War was a conflict between the Goon Order of Oppression Negligence and Sadism and the Confederate States of America and The Dreadful Dandelions microalliances. It could also be argued that another 3-member micro-alliance bearing the name of disbanded alliance SSSW18 is also involved, as the aiding of their then-largest nation (who is also at war with GOONS) is half of the reason this war came to start. Casus Belli and Declaration The public declaration of war was made on 8 April 2010, stating this simple reasoning: The two "EoG's" (Enemies of GOONS) were identified, by linkage to Spudtech's aid history screen, as tibbar of tibbar land (who bears the SSSW18 alliance affiliation even though the alliance merged into IAA half a year earlier) and RUKUNU of Fordlandia (Goon Order of Neutral Shoving). Both nations were already in a war campaign against GOONS, although the former had only been at it since the end of March, apparently in retaliation for an earlier GOONS attack on a ruler on his alliance affiliation. The Actual Battle The war quickly turned nuclear thanks to tibbar land, who launched the first nuke of this conflict on 9 April 2010, hitting the nation of The Helghast Empire at 19:14:11 Robertian Server Time. Not even half a minute later, the GOONS nation of Lederhosen was nuked by the same. Greek Argos launched the first GOONS nuke at 10:45:24 the following day. As for CSA, they began to flee the alliance affiliation almost immediately, which some would suggest had to do with their leaders hanging them out to dry. Very early in the war, they found themselves reduced to three members. By 15 April, 1 week into the war, they had just two members remaining, not including the instigator of this war, Spudtech, who decided to sit on the New Polar Order affiliation. As of 15 April 2010, no fewer than two of the three nations on the "GOONS PoW" alliance affiliation were involved in this conflict. By 18 April 2010, the conflict had basically reverted to a battle against RUKUNU, tibbar, Spudtech, and Methrage. Spudtech was able to get into peace mode as of 27 April 2010, and actually applied to TOOL while in peace mode, but was rejected on the grounds that GOONS still had issue with him. The war also received an unexpected escalation as yet another micro-alliance, the Dreadful Dandelions, joined the fray on 25 April 2010, also aiding RUKUNU. As of 29 April 2010, tibbar was out of the war and in peace mode, having nearly been ZIed. The original conflict could be considered over, as both remaining CSA nations are out of peace mode. By 5 May, the last wars against the now-inactive Dandelions expired, and with the exception of Methrage and RUKUNU, the war is effectively over. The PR Front The reaction to the initial declaration was mixed, ranging from positive reception to outright condemnation. Critics of the declaration pointed out the definitive size advantage GOONS had in this conflict, while supporters attributed the war to a lack of diplomacy from CSA. On top of this, Spudtech, the instigator of this particular incident, received some criticism for leaving the "The Confederate States Of America" AA and ghosting the New Polar Order. After a long argument on CN forums, the declaration thread was closed. However, one of the "sides" of this argument, Methrage of Libertarian Empire (then of "Citadel," now of "Nexus") was brought into this conflict more directly as he was attacked by the GOONS nation of Lederhosen. Furthermore, he and RUKUNU were both sanctioned during the course of the war - Methrage on Black and Brown, and RUKUNU on Green, Blue, and Orange (adding to the sanction he has had on Red since the end of 2008). Related Links *GOONS Declares War *A debate on sanction usage started by Methrage Category:Alliance Wars